ABCs: W is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda established couple.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Finally found a 'W' word that I didn't have trouble with. I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: My warnings are sometimes odd, but they're put out there for specific people. This contains foot stuff. Very minimal.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

W is for 'winding down'.

–

When Sharon unlocked the door, she was surprised to see Brenda waiting for her in her living room. Brenda hadn't called to let her know she would be coming over, and it wasn't like her to just show up without letting Sharon know beforehand. Unexpected as it was, it was also a welcomed visit after the long day she had. The glass of wine that Brenda brought to her, not even giving her the chance to fully get out of her jacket first, was even more of a welcome. She took a sip of the red wine and then placed the glass down on the small table beside her. Once her jacket was off, she smiled and pulled Brenda to her, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hey," Brenda whispered happily.

Sharon hummed, smiling. "What are you doing here?" Sharon asked as she pulled back, the tired smile still in place.

Brenda reached out and took Sharon's hand. "I knew you weren't gonna be able to go out tonight like we planned-"

"That was tonight? I must have-"

Brenda smiled widely, shaking her head. "It's fine, really. You don't control when you're gonna get wrapped up in a case." She was guilty of coming across this problem often. It came with the job and they both understood that. "Now, come on. Just because we can't go out, doesn't mean you aren't goin' to enjoy the rest of the night."

Sharon grabbed her wine and let Brenda lead her to her bedroom. Sharon stopped at the doorway when she saw the candles burning on various spots around the room. The music that Brenda had playing was low and soothing. There were oils and things on the nightstand beside the bed. Sharon looked towards Brenda, who looked eager as she waited for Sharon to take it all in.

"So?" Brenda dragged out, eyelashes fluttering as her thumb tenderly ran over Sharon's knuckles. "You up for a massage?"

Sharon nodded. "That would be amazing," she said with a slight purr in her voice.

When Brenda led her to the bathroom, turning on the shower water, she could already feel the tension leaving her shoulders. After dealing with the tedious case that had taken over her life the past two days, finally feeling a little relief felt good. There were a lot of things about Brenda that Sharon could do without, but then there were the things that Brenda did that reminded her why she fell in love with her in the first place. Wasn't that what love was about; overlooking certain things because you know that your love's more important than whatever flaws the person may have? Sharon was more than happy to do just that. Brenda had a lot of things to offer; her kind heart and the simple gestures, those were things Sharon wanted in her life. After a long day at work, coming home to a surprise like this was something anybody would be lucky to have. Sharon made sure to remind herself things like that every day. Even when they had their problems - they had their fair share of those - there was always a reason to stay.

The warm, soothing shower they shared was enough to relax Sharon. Soft kisses and massaging water did the trick quite nicely. She would be content with just getting in bed and cuddling with Brenda, but the blonde was having none of that. She was determined to give Sharon her massage, and as soon as Sharon had Brenda's hands against her shoulders, she was more than willing to give in to the delightful feeling of having the tension skillfully worked out of her body.

Sharon sighed to herself as Brenda massaged her shoulders, kneading and pushing into tense muscles. Sharon closed her eyes and let the tension float away from her body. Brenda was good with her hands, which was something that shouldn't have been a shock still. As Brenda's thumbs drew circles into her flesh, making her hum softly, she couldn't help but remember the first time Brenda had given her a massage. It was a long time ago, but because it was such an important step in their relationship, she still remembered it as if it had just happened.  
_  
__"No, it'll be fine," Sharon had insisted, reaching behind her to rub at the base of her neck. They were sitting in her living room, working on a shared case. Pope had practically kicked them out, going on about how what they were doing could wait until the morning. It was something about funds and overtime, or whatever it was that he liked to go on about._

_"__You sure?" Brenda asked when Sharon continued to press at her neck._

_Sharon looked up at Brenda, a small smile on her lips. "I carry a lot of tension in my shoulders," she informed her._

_Brenda nodded and looked as if she was about to let it go, but soon she was up and sitting beside Sharon on the sofa. "Lemme see," she said as she moved Sharon's hair to the side. Sharon almost protested, but wasn't given the chance. Brenda started massaging her shoulders and neck, making her eyes force shut and her body melt. "Does that feel all right?"_

_Brenda had spoken directly into Sharon's ear, and it took every sane part of her mind to hold back the breathiness in her words when she found her voice to reply. "Yes, that feels great." Maybe if Sharon hadn't been fighting away her attraction for the blonde for so long, and it had been a very, very long time, she would have been able to just enjoy the massage for what it was. But when Brenda's fingers became more focused on that one spot that seemed to somehow connect directly to he core, she felt a rush of unwanted arousal moving through her._

_"Sharon, just relax," Brenda had whispered. Once again her words were hot and directly against her ear._

_Sharon tried to relax, and for a while she had been relaxed. It was Brenda that caused her to tense again. The blonde had leaned in another time, this time her lips so close to Sharon's ear that she felt them lightly brush against it. A searing heat moved through her, her eyes popped open, and she turned __so she was looking at Brenda. Sharon opened her mouth to say something, but Brenda moved in and kissed her instead. It was impulsive and quick, still managing to make Sharon hum. Brenda's hands slid off her shoulders and she pulled back, looking into Sharon's green eyes as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth._

_"What was that?" Sharon had asked, finding no other words in her racing mind. Her erratic heartbeat and dangerously tight grip on the file in her hand were the only two signs of how the kiss had affected her. The look in Brenda's eyes did nothing to calm her raging nerves. She looked at her like she was finally seeing something Sharon had been hiding. Perhaps she was._

_Brenda finally smiled, maybe to assure Sharon. "I don't know about you, but I've been wantin' to do that all night." And just like that, everything became clear to them both. Though it did take a few weeks before Sharon finally agreed to dinner with Brenda, and another month or so before those dinners became official dates._

Brenda's hands on her lower back brought her attention back to the present. Brenda's strong hands massaged the warm almond oil into her skin, her fingers and palms pressing hardly some places and barely touching others. Brenda ran her hands up and down the length of her back, going up to her shoulders and then back down. Sharon let out an appreciative moan, sinking further into the bed. She felt Brenda press a soft kiss against her skin, right between her shoulder blades.

"Does this feel good?" Brenda asked. Her hands were moving along the sides of her body, fingers brushing against the sides of her breasts with each stroke.

"Mmmhmm," Sharon hummed. It felt more than good. Brenda had magical hands, and the warmth of the blonde's body perched on her thighs was also something she was enjoying.

"You have somewhere you want me to focus on?" Brenda asked her.

Sharon was lost in the feeling of having Brenda's fingers deftly making circles in sensitive, tense parts of her back. She barely comprehended the words being spoken to her. "What was that?"

She could hear the smile in Brenda's words when she spoke, "I wanted to know if there was a certain spot you needed to feel me?"

Sharon's eyes opened quickly and she looked at Brenda. Brenda's hands stilled and her wide smile dimpled. The way Brenda said it left no doubt in Sharon's mind that she phrased it that was purposely. The glint in her eyes only added effect to it. Sharon's body tingled slightly as she looked away, closing her eyes again.

"You have free will to do as you please," she finally answered.

"You just might regret that later," Brenda whispered with a slight laugh as she got up and knelt beside Sharon on the bed. Sharon opened her eyes back, one eyebrow arched up. Brenda leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, lightly sucking at her bottom lip before pulling away. Sharon hummed softly as her eyes met gleeful brown ones. "Relax, Sharon. I'm just playin' with you. I'm gonna make sure you enjoy this."

Sharon replied only with an appreciative hum. Sharon felt Brenda's lips against her back, peppering butterfly kisses along her spine. She sighed softly, her back arching into the slow kisses. She was floating away, melting into the bed as the kisses moved lower and Brenda's fingertips started to lightly brush against her skin. After the day she had, nothing could possibly feel better than having her girlfriend take her time, slowly and skillfully making her body feel as relaxed as physically possible.

She felt the kisses move along the curve of her ass, Brenda's hands following the same path. The warmth that had been forming in her stomach started to spread throughout her body. Brenda's hands started to massage her ass, one hand on either side, squeezing and releasing with a type of perfection that Brenda had nailed a long time ago. She did it slowly, letting her palms knead into the flesh. It felt so good that Sharon heard herself let out a deep, drawn out "Mmmmmm" that she was sure made Brenda knead a little harder.

"Now you just relax and let me do what I do best," Brenda purred as her thumbs started drawing circles.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, shifting a little.

"Be still," Brenda commanded, still making circles against the sensitive flesh.

Sharon shifted again. "And if I don-" Before she was able to finish what she was saying, she felt Brenda's hand smacking her ass, making her groan. A rush of heat moved through her, making her body more alert of everything; the way her breasts were begging to be touched, the feel of Brenda's skin against her own, and most of all she could feel the arousal that was slowly forming in the pit of her stomach.

"You wanna try that again?" Brenda asked, her tone far from being serious or stern. Sharon could hear in her voice that she was smiling, but more importantly, Sharon could hear the challenging way she said it. Brenda wanted her to move again, but she wouldn't.

"No. Carry on," she responded evenly, not giving away anything.

Immediately she felt Brenda's hands moving from her ass and going to her thighs. Deft fingers massaged into muscles that had been overworked from her trips to the gym. Sharon could feel her getting to the tight, tense spots, digging deeper into her skin. It hurt at first, though it was the type of hurt that soon faded and turned into pleasure that was almost too good. Brenda spent a long time on her inner thighs, making Sharon moan and hum softly.

She heard Brenda getting more of the almond oil before she started working on her calf muscle. She stroked her calf muscle from the bottom to the top. It started lightly, gentle and soft, but then as she found the muscles that were tense from Sharon's running, she massaged harder, deeper. Sharon focused on the knuckles that were rolling into her skin, the hands that were manipulating her body perfectly. She sighed and hummed, unashamed in how much she was enjoying it. She also enjoyed the grunts and sounds Brenda made. The only thing she didn't like about this part of the massage was not being able to see the way Brenda's arm muscles were being put to work. Sharon really did love the blonde's amazing arms.

"Ooh, right there," Sharon purred when Brenda's thumb pressed into the middle of the back of her knee after she had moved on to the other leg.

"Like that?" she whispered, rolling her thumb in the same sensitive spot.

Sharon groaned, hands pulling on the sheets. "Mmhmm," she hummed.

Brenda moaned to herself, the sound only adding to the uproar of erotic heat that was taking over every inch of her body. "I love how your body responds to me," Brenda admitted, no higher than a whisper. Following her words was the slow, almost unbearable stroke of her fingers against Sharon's thighs, on the insides, right where they were most sensitive.

Sharon quickly sucked in a mouthful of air. She could already see she would either be going to bed extremely aroused or the night was far from being over. The latter was what she was hoping. They had both had a busy few weeks and only once did they find time to share the physical contact that her body had been aching for badly. It was still odd to her sometimes that the want and desire could be so strong. She knew that some women lost the desire altogether with age, but there were some who did just the opposite. She never really lost her sexual appetite, but it wasn't until Brenda came around that it had been brought back to life so intensely.

She felt Brenda shift on the bed again before her foot was cradled in Brenda's hand. Sharon wiggled, pulling away, knowing if Brenda started massaging her feet that she was sure to need more. She wasn't able to pull away completely, though. It wasn't like she really tried that hard to begin with.

"Do you want me to stop?" Brenda asked in that knowing way, her fingers already lightly brushing over the arch of her foot.

Sharon moaned a bit too loudly, her mind not sure if to focus on the way her center was starting to heat further or the way her foot tingled with pleasure. She didn't answer. She could barely focus on breathing. Finding words to answer wasn't a high priority. She curled her toes as Brenda pressed into the arch of her foot, making maddening circles that were making her core ache. Brenda was the one that discovered how much she enjoyed this – she'd never had a foot massage that could make her squirm as much as the ones Brenda would give her. So of course Brenda was doing this to her on purpose. It was all on purpose, she concluded. The slow build up of the night wasn't just to relax her, but to drive her insane before she finally gave her what she knew she wanted.

Sharon moaned again, trying her hardest not to roll over. "God," she breathed as she melted into the bed.

Brenda's fingers lightly traced her foot, no longer massaging, simply teasing her. It was making her fight to keep her breath even. The feeling of Brenda's tongue, warm and wet, tracing the curve of her foot made her squirm. That heat that was consuming her intensified, making her feel like she was suffocating in it. Brenda didn't let up. The pleasure Sharon could receive from this alone was ridiculously high.

"Brenda," Sharon whined, her foot arching and straightening as she tried to control the way the pleasure was shooting up from her feet to her core.

Brenda hummed, her lips moving down to the sole of her foot. She sucked lightly before moving kisses to Sharon's ankle, letting her tongue sneak out to slowly lick over the bone. Sharon groaned and Brenda hummed against her before her kisses started to move up her leg. Brenda's hands massaged their way up Sharon's perfect leg, making Sharon moan lowly, wriggling a little as her lips and hands moved up further.

"Turn over," Brenda whispered before she nipped Sharon's thigh.

Sharon turned over slowly, her body bare and on display. Her nipples seemed to catch Brenda's attention before anything else, making them tighten further. Sharon licked her lips, watching Brenda as she looked over her body. It had taken a few months for her to get used to the eager, appreciative look in the younger woman's eyes when she looked at her. It was one thing when she was still wearing clothes, able to hide what parts of her body she was uncomfortable with, but when Brenda looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, dressed or undressed, it was something completely different.

Brenda finally looked up into her eyes. "You're so beautiful," she whispered as her hands gently stroked Sharon's thighs, going all the way up to her hips.

Sharon let out a slow breath as a smile formed on her lips. "Come here," she whispered back, her hand reaching out and resting over Brenda's.

Brenda smiled as she moved up, draping her body over Sharon's, letting their hands intertwine as she looked deeply into her eyes. Sharon used her free hand to gently trace the indent over the other woman's spine, watching her let out a deep breath that fell upon her own lips. She kept her eyes locked on the captivating brown ones as she moved her lips to lightly brush over wide, soft lips. The glorious feeling of arousal that was already present in her body was nothing compared to the warmth that moved to her heart.

"I love you," Sharon whispered as her hand moved up to Brenda's hair. She kissed her again, slowly sucking her bottom lip between her own. Brenda's hand squeezed her own tighter, her body pressing against her own more. This was the type of physical connection she had been yearning for. Having Brenda's body against hers like this – legs intertwined, breasts and stomachs pressed against one another, heartbeats mixing – it was something she had been needing.

Brenda pulled back from the kiss. "I love you, too," she told her before she moved back to her lips.

Sharon moaned lowly, enjoying the way Brenda kissed her more fiercely. She closed her eyes and parted her lips when the blonde's tongue swiped her lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. She tangled her hand in the mass of blonde curls and lifted her leg, bending it as Brenda's hand slid over it. Brenda slowly licked her upper lip and Sharon moaned, tilting her head back a little. She could feel Brenda slowly lick into her mouth, her tongue barely touching the roof of it. She groaned, the slightest of touches moving through every part of her body.

Sharon sucked Brenda's tongue into her mouth fully. The deep groan that Brenda made sent a shiver down Sharon's spine. She pulled Brenda closer to her, deepening the kiss. Their tongues slowly caressed one another, a familiar dance being performed. Sharon circled Brenda's tongue, pushing back against it, making Brenda pull back from the kiss to get control. There was always this subtle fight for control that only made the fire inside them both grow, their bodies enjoying it. Sharon ultimately would give up first, which she knew still shocked the blonde. There wasn't a real need to control anything when you were certain the other person already knew what you needed and how to give it to you; that didn't make the little things they did any less arousing.

Brenda ran her teeth over Sharon's bottom lip, pulling at it as Sharon groaned. Sharon opened her eyes and found Brenda already looking at her. Brenda's tongue slipped out, coming to slowly trace Sharon's lip, soothing it and making it quiver slightly. Sharon's tongue came out her mouth, meeting Brenda's, licking the tip of it with her own. Brenda's hand that was caressing her thigh stopped as she focused solely on the tips of their tongues lightly touching and flickering outside of their mouths.

It felt like hours had passed before Brenda's mouth ended up on her neck. Sharon felt the blonde's warm lips suck on her neck, right at that spot that she knew Brenda had started at purposely. It never failed at driving her mad. Instantly her body reacted, a moan coming from her throat and her body pushing up into the lithe one against her. Brenda hummed in response, teeth gently scraping her neck as she continued moving further down. Sharon tilted her head back, her neck exposing fully. She was offering herself fully to Brenda. Brenda took what was given to her, slowly licking from the base of her neck to the top. Brenda was rewarded with another throaty moan.

Brenda's body slid against her own as her mouth traveled against her skin. Sharon's breath got heavier, coming out irregularly as Brenda sucked and nibbled random places, coming closer and closer to her breasts. The pleasure she was receiving was making her head spin a bit. Sharon looked down at Brenda, meeting her eyes as the blonde slowly licked a path to her breasts. She bit her lip, her heart racing. Brenda's breath washed over the wet skin, making goosebumps rise on her skin.

Brenda smiled widely at Sharon before she sat up. She straddled her waist, her thighs on either side of her body. Sharon let her eyes rake over Brenda's bare body. Soon her hands did the same. She lightly trailed her fingers over her arms, up and down as Brenda smiled down at her. It was slow and teasing as she moved over to the blonde's chest. Her nails scratched over her collarbone, the left side and then the right, making Brenda hum lowly, sucking her lip into her mouth. Sharon slowly moved her hands down Brenda's body, only brushing over her breasts as she moved to her tight stomach. She let her hands roam over the blonde's body, caressing her thighs, reaching back up, softly and slowly tracing familiar lines on a body that she loved.

Brenda reached out and took Sharon's hands into her own. She slid their hands up to her breasts, looking down as she squeezed her hands over Sharon's, showing her just what she wanted from her. Brenda's breasts were full and heavy in Sharon's hands. Brenda released her hands and Sharon palmed them more firmly, making Brenda moan lowly. Sharon enjoyed watching the signs of pleasure move through Brenda's eyes; it was slow and unhidden. She let her thumbs move over the pebbles, feeling them harden with each stroke.

"Mmmm," Brenda moaned from her throat, one of her hands coming to Sharon's breast.

As Sharon played with her breasts, Brenda took interests in Sharon's. One finger circled a pert nipple, not touching it. Sharon hummed, distracted for a second by the torturous throbbing that started lower down in her body. Brenda teasingly let the tip of her finger brush around the sensitive skin of her breast. Her nipple tingled with anticipation, wanting the attention that it wasn't being given. She pulled on Brenda's nipple, tweaking it, giving Brenda more so she would do the same. It had worked. Brenda tugged on the hard pebble, twisting it between her thumb and forefinger.

Sharon hissed in pleasurable pain, arching her chest forward. Brenda licked her lips and then leaned down, forcing Sharon's hands out of her way. Sharon didn't complain. The feeling of a wet tongue gliding over her heated nipple was more than enough to compensate for the loss. The warm, wet sensation of Brenda's tongue on her nipple sent shooting sparks of pleasure to her core. Brenda used the tip of her tongue to circle slowly before rolling her lips over the nub, squeezing down on it. She hummed before sucking, pulling the nipple and surrounding flesh into her hot mouth.

Sharon moaned, her hands splaying across Brenda's back. "Ooh," she sighed softly. Her back arched, her breast pushing into her mouth. Brenda suckled more eagerly as Sharon became more vocal. Her other hand massaged her neglected breast, making Sharon feel like she was suffocating in pleasure again. She didn't mind it, though. She enjoyed every lick and suck, every pull and nip, every single thing Brenda did to her body was amazing. When Brenda switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention, Sharon could feel the need growing inside her.

Sharon pulled Brenda up to her mouth, needing to feel her lips against her own. Brenda came reluctantly, not wanting to leave her breasts. Sharon kissed her passionately, making sure she enjoyed the kiss just as much. The moans that filled her mouth, needy and throaty, proved she was enjoying it. Sharon rolled them over, topping her as she continued to kiss her deeply. She nipped at her lips, sucked on her tongue, made her squirm as she pulled away teasingly. Sharon moaned, looking at Brenda as she slowly opened her needy, brown eyes. She stared, captivated.

Brenda smiled, bringing her hand to Sharon's face, tenderly stroking her cheek before she leaned up and pressed her lips. "You're always tryin' to top me," she whispered as her smile grew.

Sharon hummed. "Complaining?" Sharon asked as she started pressing kisses along Brenda's jaw.

Brenda writhed slightly and moaned. "No, no, no," she breathed. "Not complainin'."

Sharon smiled, nipping gently. "I didn't think you would," she whispered.

Sharon took her time moving down Brenda's body. Kisses and licks to her breasts made the younger woman's breath get heavy. Brenda ran her fingers through auburn hair while the older woman's mouth moved down her body. Her wet tongue traced muscles and her lips sucked slowly. Sharon could feel the spasms in the woman's stomach and could smell the strong smell of the blonde's arousal that had mixed in the air with her own. She moaned against Brenda's stomach, looking at her as she sat up. She teasingly trailed her hands up and down her thighs, coming close to her center so she almost brushed against it.

"Shar," Brenda whined, her hips pushing upward after Sharon did it a few more times.

Sharon smiled lovingly and lowered her body against Brenda's. Her thigh was on Brenda's wet center, pressed against it fully. Brenda lifted her own leg so her thigh was pressed against Sharon's aching center. Sharon closed her eyes at the contact, letting out the slightest moan before she looked back at Brenda.

Brenda's hands ran up and down the sides of Sharon's body and Sharon shivered. Sharon knew Brenda knew how ready she was, just like she knew Brenda was for her. "I've missed this," Sharon whispered before placing a kiss to Brenda's lips. "Everything's been so hectic lately."

"Yeah, that's why I thought you would enjoy just relaxin'." Brenda slid her hand all the way to Sharon's ass, grabbing it and pulling her closer. Brenda licked her lips and moaned softly. "I also thought you might enjoy the rest of what I had planned for the night."

Sharon raised an eyebrow as she started to slowly rock her body against Brenda's, her center being ground against Brenda's thigh and Brenda's on hers. "What do you have planned for the rest of the night?" Sharon asked in a husky tone.

Brenda pulled Sharon's face to her, answering her without words. Sharon moaned and wasn't surprised when Brenda rolled them over, pinning her to the bed, her hands trapped in one of Brenda's. The kiss left Sharon breathless as Brenda's mouth started to explore other parts of her body again. It was slow and sensual, love making, tender and gentle. That is until Brenda lifted up and slid her hand over Sharon's wet center, making her groan loudly and arch up. She was sensitive to the touch, needy and more than ready for Brenda.

"Please don't tease me," Sharon whispered, looking down at Brenda. The night had been full of more than enough foreplay.

Brenda smiled and kissed over Sharon's breast. "I won't," she promised sweetly. Brenda tended to be a tease in the bedroom, but Sharon could see in her eyes that she meant it when she said she wouldn't tease her. She wasn't sure she could handle it if she were to tease her while she was so vulnerable and needy.

Brenda's fingers traced her wet folds, going up and down, making her bite her lip. She let her hands caress Brenda's shoulders and neck, touching wherever she could reach as Brenda gathered her wetness on her fingers. When Brenda looked up at her, her fingers circling her entrance, Sharon could almost feel her inside her before she was even there. When she entered her – slowly and completely – she arched instantly, accepting her fingers inside her and holding on to them.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly, relaxing her muscles as Brenda slowly caressed her walls. She took her time, letting her get used to her fingers. Sharon moaned, running her fingers through Brenda's hair as she allowed the blonde to set the pace.

Brenda moved her head to Sharon's breasts and flicked her tongue over her nipple. Back and forth as her fingers went in and out. She created a rhythm easily, matching the rock of her body, the push of her fingers and the flicking of her tongue. Sharon lost track of each sensation as they combined into one, making her moan and writhe. She held Brenda's head to her breast, encouraging her to suck harder after her lips molded around her breast.

Brenda's two fingers curved up with each thrusts. She moaned, needing no words to show Brenda how much she was enjoying herself. Her moans were unhidden and loud, echoing in the room. She rocked her hips faster, moving up, pushing Brenda's fingers in deeper. The thrust and rock of her hand was majestic, making her sweaty body feel every single ounce of pleasure. The massage had only made her body more receptive, more appreciative to every sensation.

Brenda suckled eagerly, moaning along with Sharon. Sharon's eyes rolled back slightly as she felt teeth on her nipple, pulling on it. It was a feeling of the tiniest pain mixed with the utmost pleasure. That combined with the way Brenda's fingers started to rock harder was enough to draw out the deep moans from her throats.

"Oooh," she groaned, nails scratching at Brenda's scalp.

"Good, baby?" Brenda asked after she pulled away from her breast with a pop. The cool air instantly hit the wet skin, making it tingle delightfully.

"Mmhmm," Sharon moaned as she looked at Brenda. She kept her eyes locked on Brenda's as the blonde pulled out of her slowly before pushing in harder, making her gasp. Brenda moaned, doing it again and again. "Oh my," she gasped, hips jerking up against Brenda.

Brenda smiled mischievously before her fingers came out again. This time when Brenda thrust inside her, she added a finger. Sharon's eyes forced shut as a deep moan met the air and her leg wrapped around Brenda. She held her where she was, letting the sudden rush of arousal move through her, absorbing it completely. Brenda only moved her fingertips, brushing it against sensitive flesh slowly, purposely.

Sharon felt a flush rise from her chest to the tip of her ears. The feeling of Brenda manipulating that sensitive spot made her make a sound that was full of unabashed need. She almost pleaded for Brenda to give her more, but Brenda knew what she needed. Brenda's fingers quickly swiped over the roof of her canal, going from side to side as she started to suck on the side of her breast.

"Oh, yes," Sharon breathed between two sets of moans. She rolled her hips, following the movement of the blonde's fingers. She released the blonde, her legs opening wider. With the new space, Brenda repositioned herself, not removing her fingers. She got comfortable and started to rock her fingers inside Sharon.

Slow and sensual turned into fast and desperate. Fingers caressed and stroked. Sharon rocked her hips, bringing Brenda in deeper each time. She moaned loudly, gasping every now and then when Brenda would get a little harder. Her palm rubbed against her aching clit, brushing it with each stroke of her fingers inside her core. Sharon groaned and grunted, trying to keep up with each touch. Soon they were both panting as Sharon fiercely rocked her hips down.

"Harder," Sharon pleaded on the verge of screaming. It was all so good, but somehow it just didn't seem like enough.

Brenda pushed in harder, faster, deeper. Sharon could feel Brenda's mouth as it started to glide against her body. She was trying to focus on that – the soft kisses and slow licks, but Brenda wasn't taking it slow anymore. She was fucking her harder and harder like she asked and she was going to explode at any moment. She was barely able to feel the way Brenda's lips tasted her skin when her fingers were doing things to her that were taking her breath away.

"You're gettin' close," she heard Brenda whisper above her ear. "So close."

Sharon muttered a curse as Brenda sucked her ear into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back. She gripped the sheets in her fists and continued to ride against Brenda's fingers. Brenda pushed against the sensitive pad of flesh, moving from side to side. Sharon's hips worked the same way, back and forth, side to side, each way Brenda's fingers would move inside her. Sharon's moans got deeper, her breath heavier and her body tenser with more pleasure.

"Aaargghh," she groaned, back arching.

Brenda's lips brushed against Sharon's ear. "I want you to come for me," she whispered as her fingers moved faster and faster. "M'kay, baby?" she moaned.

Sharon nodded, rocking her hips. "Yes," she hissed, stretching out the letters. Sharon could feel the waves of pleasure at their fullest as they started, already moving through her. She shuddered and gripped the sheets tighter. "Mmmmm." She was so close, so close that she was sure she was already falling over. This wasn't just about the pleasure, this was part of releasing all the tension.

"You ready?" Sharon responded with a deep moan. "When I tell you to, I want you to let go."

Sharon nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"Five."

Sharon rolled her hips.

"Four."

Sharon moaned loudly, already seeing white.

"Three."

Sharon pulled the sheets so hard they came from under the mattress.

"Two."

Sharon screamed, her walls clamping down on Brenda's fingers.

"Let go for me."

Sharon didn't know how she managed to wait until she heard the 'okay', but she did. When she let go, she shuddered and quaked. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, making her moan and arch into every touch she felt. She was blinded by light and drowning in ecstasy. She let the feeling consume her, engulf her.

–

"How you feelin'?" Brenda asked, kissing the side of Sharon's neck.

Sharon hummed softly and rolled them over. Her body was still humming its pleasure. "Wonderful," she said with a smile.

"Relaxed?" Brenda inquired.

"Mmm, yes, you can say that." Brenda's smile made Sharon's smile grow wider. She was beautiful.

"Then my work is done, hm?"

Sharon nodded before pecking her lips. "Yeah, now it's my turn," she purred before she captured her lips in a searing kiss, effectively quieting whatever protests Brenda was going to say about how the night was about her and she didn't have to.

–

Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda's midsection, holding her naked body to her own. "I love you," she whispered against the back of her neck before placing a kiss there. She was grateful to have Brenda, grateful for the night that Brenda had treated her to, and especially grateful that Brenda knew how to get rid of all the tension that had built up, both work related and personal.

Brenda hummed, lacing their fingers together and bringing them to her lips before putting them back against her stomach. "Love you, too," Brenda said with her smile being heard in her tone.

Sharon smiled as she cuddled in closer to her body, enjoying the bliss of the moment. It felt good to finally relax and wind down after a stressful time at work. And there wasn't anybody she would have preferred being there with her.

The End.


End file.
